Like A Phoenix From The Ashes
by dals-greaser-girl
Summary: This is a story of mine that the plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone. It is a Steve romance, as there are so few out there. StevexOFC. Please R&R. Rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**_Like A Phoenix From the Ashes_**

_**The Ever Present, Always Needed Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Outsiders, I am merely taking them off the shelf, dusting them off and taking them for a ride of my own devising. Any thing that you recognize more than likely belong to S.E. Hinton or Zoetrope Studios. If you do not recognize it, then it is mine and is only to be used with my written permission. If you wish to archive this story on your own site, please email me first and ask my permission, that is all I ask. I will warn all that is reading this now: some of the characters may be a little OOC but I can guarantee that I will try to stay as in-character with them as I possibly can. Anyways, as I know you are all tired of hearing my rant I shall say "On with the show" and "Please read and review, reviews are what I live for and any flames will be used to keep me entertained".**_

Chapter One

White flakes drifted towards the ground around me slowly piling up on the grass and sidewalks. The cold winter's sun shone weakly through the cracks in the cloud cover as I walked down the sidewalk towards my friends' house. White tendrils drifted in front of my face from my breathing, showing just how cold it was. I drew my leather jacket tighter around me, trying to retain all my body heat within it's folds.

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Erin Richards. I am 16 with straight fiery red hair, bright green eyes, pale porcelain looking skin with rosy cheeks, with a light dusting of freckles over my nose. I am 5'9" tall and weigh 135 pounds. Many have said I am a looker, but I really don't agree, I consider myself to be quite average. I would call myself pretty sure, but I would never call myself beautiful. Many have said if I would wear makeup, and be more girly wearing skirts I would look better. I laughed in those people's faces outright. You will never catch me wearing a skirt or wearing makeup and ratting my hair. If a guy doesn't like me as I am, then he is not worth my time.

I kicked a pebble across the sidewalk while I walked, thinking of all of my friends. A smile flashed across my face, the guys were truly the only ones I couldn't live without. First off there was Darry, the oldest one of all of us. The big brother to us all, always protective and always there with a helping hand if needed. Then there was Dallas, or Dally, my best friend of the gang. He had hood and JD written all over him, he was so tough and cold, but never with me. Dally had helped me out more than once, even going so far as to beat up my ex boyfriend for being in a lip lock with someone who wasn't me, obviously. Next was Steve, tough and cocky and a whiz with cars. He was the one I was secretly in love with. He and Evie, his one time steady, had broken up almost two months ago and he and I were hanging out more because of it and yes I know it sounds cold, but I am glad he broke up with the two timing bitch. Then there was Soda, laughing, happy go lucky Sodapop. He always had a ready smile for me, and when ever I am down he would do my best to make me laugh. He was like my second adopted brother, after Dally. I would do anything for those two boys. Then comes Two Bit, the joker of the gang. Always smiling and ready with a joke, making us laugh even when we are down. Sure the boy drinks like a fish, cusses like a sailor and goes through more women than Babe Ruth had home runs, but he was my buddy and I would kick anyone's ass who so much as said a derogative word about him. Now comes Johnny, the pet of the whole gang. Dark, quiet and brooding Johnny, the boy jumped at so much as a shadow moving. I can't blame him though, if I had parents like his I probably would too. Lastly, there is Ponyboy, the youngest of all of us. Pony, the dreamer. My little brother in my eyes, and the thorn in Steve's side. Ironic is it not, how I am in love with a man who can't stand the ground my adopted little brother walks upon? God must be laughing at the irony.

I looked up at the run down house as I approached it, my safe haven. I pulled open the screen door, pushed open the wooden door and walked into the welcoming warmth of the Curtis home. I smiled, seeing all of my friends in the living room. Steve and Soda were playing poker and even from here I could see the cards up Soda's sleeve. Pony and Johnny were on the couch, talking quietly. Dally was sitting on the arm of the couch, smoking a cigarette. Darry was in the kitchen fixing breakfast. Two Bit was sitting in front of the tv that was currently blaring out the sounds of Mickey Mouse on some caper. I shook my head, that boy will never change.

"Hey guys," I said over the tv.

"Morning, Erin." All of them replied, I laughed slightly, where they tuned to each other or something?

I walked over to Dally and stood beside him. "Hey there big bro. Anything good happen last night at the party after I left?"

Dally laughed a little, "Hell no, Flame. Same shit, different night. Spent the night with Sylvia and played some cards."

I wrapped my arm around his waist and leaned into him a little, relishing the attention I got from him when we were here with only the guys around. In public it was different, he had a reputation to uphold after all. I didn't blame him, after all he was one of the toughest hoods in Tulsa and having a girl hanging all over you just made you look weak.

I looked over at Steve and Soda, noticing they were looking right at me. I quirked an eyebrow at them, "Something the matter, boys?"

It was Steve who spoke up first, "Yea, there is. That bruise on your face, how'd you get it?"

I looked him in the eyes and shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. The gang knew I got in trouble and had fights with others, I mean hey, look at the side of town we live in. Everyone is bound to get into fights at one time or another. What the gang didn't know was that while my parents weren't as bad as Johnny's, my brother liked to think he could try and beat me down when he got in a bad mood.

"It's nothing, Steve. Just got in a fight with Jason is all, nothing to worry about."

I felt Dally's arm tighten around my shoulder's and his hand came under my chin, turning my face towards him. I looked into his icy blue eyes, noting the anger swimming deep inside of them. His gaze slowly took in my face, noting the purple bruise that the foundation had failed to cover completely. I hated makeup, but I kept a ready supply of liquid foundation for just such a purpose as this happened quite often.

"Your brother did this, Flame? When did you plan on telling us this, hmm?"

I sighed, I really didn't want to have this conversation, especially with Dally. I loved him to death, but I swear his temper is shorter than my own, and mine is quite short. My red hair fit my personality quite well for my temper was quite fiery and can be vicious at times.

"Look Dal, I didn't plan on telling anyone. I've dealt with this a long time, and quite well might I add. I appreciate everyone's concern, but I have handled it well so far and I will continue to do so. I can take care of myself."

Steve looked at me and shook his head, he knew there was no use arguing with me, as did everyone else, except for Dal. Dal raised his eyebrow at me and gave me The Look. All the guys knew this look, his stubborn 'you are not going to win this with me look'.

"Fine, Dal." I shook my head and kissed his cheek,"Besides you're a better big brother anyway."

"Ok then lil' sis. I am going to go out and try and see what kind of shit I can stir up. I'll see ya'll later." He kissed my cheek and hugged me briefly before shrugging into his leather jacket and taking off out the door.

I walked over and sat down beside Soda and leaned back, watching the boys play cards. It was obvious Soda was cheating but Steve wouldn't say anything to his best bud unless someone actually called him out for it.

Soda wrapped his free arm around my shoulders and grinned his so very happy grin at me, his eyes sparkling with mirth. He knew I knew that he was cheating, and he found it amusing.

Leaning up against his side, I looked at Steve and noticed him scowling slightly. Not enough for the guys to notice, but I did. I had been around him enough to notice all the little things that showed how he was feeling or what he was thinking. His eyes shined slightly with the hint of jealousy. This was new, I had never accorded that feeling to me in his eyes but I liked it, a lot.

I looked up at Soda to see if he had noticed, and he looked down at me and winked at me, yep he had noticed. Steve noticed the wink and his scowl grew, encompassing both Soda and me. I grinned inwardly, I had finally caught his attention. Soda was grinning outright, happy to know he had been right.

Steve folded his hand, stood up and stretched. He looked at me, gazing into my eyes. "Erin, come for a walk with me?"

I smiled, "Sure." He held his hand out and I took it, shivering at the touch. He helped me to my feet and I said goodbye to the guys while he got his coat on. Soda winked and grinned at me, mouthing an 'i'll talk to you later'. He always was too perceptive for his own good, I thought.

Steve and I walked out the door and down the porch, walking towards the lot. I looked at him out the side of my eyes, watching to see what he was thinking. We got to the lot and stopped, him standing in front of me turned facing me. He gazed into my eyes, sighing heavily.

"So why did you want me to come and walk with you, Stevie? Something bothering you?"

"I wanted to ask you...Jesus this is harder than I thought...wouldyoubemygirlfriend?"

I was cheering and smiling with joy on the inside, but I wanted to ask me without running the sentence together.

"What was that, Stevie? I didn't quite catch that."

"I said will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled wide, nodded and tangled my hands in his hair, pulling his head down and kissing him passionately, letting my feeling come through our mouths. I ran the tip of my tongue around his lips and he opened his mouth, his tongue dueling with mine and fighting for dominance. I could taste sweet kind of minty taste and I knew I would quickly become addicted.

We pulled apart and he held me close for a minute, before pulling away and taking my hand, pressing a kiss into the palm and gazing into my eyes. He entangled his fingers with mine and holding it. We walked back to the Curtis' that way, hands together and breathless. We walked in the door and over to the couch, Steve pulling me down onto his lap and wrapping his arms around my waist. Everyone but Soda, and Dally who had left already, stared at us wide eyed.

Darry looked at us and asked,"Ok, is there something you two want to tell us?"

Ok well I thought that would be a good place to end this chapter. I warned you all that it would be OOC, but I will do my best to change it somewhat to be more in character. Please R&R and tell me what you think. If anyone has any ideas for this story, please feel free to let me know. You can email me at or Thank you all for reading, and as I said please review, I live on them.


	2. Chapter 2

Note-Ok, at the behest of my three reviewers, I decided to write another chapter, dedicated to them. I am sorry I haven't written since my first chappie, but sickness and car wrecks will do that to a person. So, once again, this story is definitely OOC. The characters, save Erin and anyone you DON'T recognize, belong to S.E. Hinton, NOT me. I am only playing with them for a while, though I do wish Dally, Steve and Soda were Mine. EG Anyway, on with the show.

Chapter 2

I looked around at the faces of my friends and surrogate family, face burning. I had known any relationship with Steve would bring about some raised brows, but really, you'd think these boys didn't have anything better to do than watch us like bugs under a microscope. It was a little unnerving.

I looked at Steve, wanting to see what he would say or do. He winked at me, grabbed my chin and kissed me, passionately, in front of everyone. For a bit, I got lost in him, his taste, the feel of his tongue playing with mine, the texture of his lips, his smell. I think I could die happy just kissing him.

Steve stopped kissing me, looked at the guys and said, "Erin's my girl, so get used to it."

Soda laughed, almost falling out of his seat. "It's not us ya gotta worry about, buddy, but Flame's big brother Dal."

I groaned, oh Lord, Dal would flip. He liked Steve, he really did, but when he finds out Steve is dating me, he will absolutely flip. I am so not looking forward to telling him.

I lean back against Steve and give him a quick kiss. I look into his eyes, seeing the swirls of jade there, and just lose myself in them. His hand is rubbing my back lightly, the other is tracing my face. He has a grin on his face, and I know mine matches his in intensity.

Suddenly, Two Bit jumps up, stating he's going to the Nightly Double and wants to know who's coming. Steve stands me up, then ge stands up, grabs my hand and drags me out the door. The man is so predictable, Nightly Double means sitting in the dark stands, making out. Not that I'm complaining, oh No. After wanting him for so long, I plan to kiss him as much as possible.

It's twilight when we reach the fence to the Double, the moon is just starting to rise and the movie is just starting. We sneak in and find some seats near the back that are rather secluded. Sitting down, Steve takes my hand and kisses it, from the palm to each fingertip.

Looking up, he tips my chin up and takes my mouth, kissing me as if he's a starving man and I'm the first meal he's seen in a long time. He kisses my breathless, and then he kisses my face and down to my neck, suckling hard. I know he's going to leave a mark, his claim of ownership, so I want to do the same. I kiss and suckle his neck, leaving my brand on him for all to see.

We're both impassioned, kissing every inch of bare skin we can get to until we're breathless. I lay my head on his chest, listening to his heart pound, knowing it's rhythm matched mine.

I look up at him, tracing his features with a fingertip, memorizing the look on his face, the desire swimming deep in his eyes. I had loved him for three years, watched him with other girls and felt my heart break, and now. NOW he's mine. I know the ecstasy of being with him, of touching him, kissing him, breathing in his scent and knowing he's mine.

My tranquility was shattered when a shadow fell over us, and looking up I saw the one person I dreaded…Dally.

Ok, I am going to end this chapter right here. Now, I am asking, very nicely:D for someone to help me with this story. Beta it, help me with ideas and the like. Pretty Please? I'll give ya a cookie :P. In the meantime, read, review and tell me what ya think. Anyone interested in being my beta and sounding board let me know here: 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own the Outsiders, I just own Erin. I mean, if I really owned those boys, do you think I'd be writing about them for non-profit when I could be making money? Lol, though one day I aspire to be a writer, it won't be with these characters, no matter how luscious they may be. This is my first Outsiders fanfic, and really, my first romance fanfic. So please, read, review and as always, if you have ANY ideas or would like to be my beta, please email me. Thanks, and on with the story!

Chapter 3-

As I looked up into the cold blue eyes of my adopted brother, I swallowed nervously. I knew this could, if not handled right, end very badly. I didn't want Dal to beat up Steve, as I knew well that, while Steve is a great fighter, he can't hold a candle to my tough, streetwise, New York City-bred brother.

"Would one of you like to tell me what the hell is going on here?"

I looked at Steve, telling him without words to let me handle this. I love my man to death, but I have to admit he has a loose tongue and gets himself in more trouble that way with his sarcasm.

"Dal, I know this looks bad, but Steve asked me to go out with him today, after you left. No, don't give me that look, I'm a big girl and I can handle myself. I love your concern, you're the brother of my heart, but I don't tell you what to do with Sylvia. Please, don't get angry and please, just let me have this chance with him."

I knew I was taking a chance, I could make him angry bringing up Sylvia and telling him I wanted to be with Steve. Dally, bless him, wanted me to be with some a little more…..err…tamer I guess you could say. Steve is a greaser, through and through, and it's not like he's Tim Shepard. I laugh inside for a second, if I got with Tim, boy, the shit would literally hit the fan then. I think Dally wanted me to be with Johnny, sweet, lovable Johnny. There had been times, mostly when Steve was with this girl and that, that I wished I could love Johnny as more than my best friend.

Dal looked from me, to Steve, and back to me again. Sighing, he said, "Alright, sis, but I'm warning you, Steve, you ever hurt her or make her cry, I will beat the living shit out of you. Savvy?"

"Yeah, Dal, I savvy. If I hurt her, I'll let you."

Dally nodded, leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. "I'm going to go and see what kind of trouble I can get into. I'll see you tomorrow, baby sis." With that, he turned and walked off.

I looked at Steve and grinned. Smiling, he leaned down and kissed me again.

"Baby, you know you're the only one I know who can talk to Dallas like that. You amaze me sometimes. You always have, and if I'd have had any sense, I would have made you mine a long time ago. Maybe now Soda'll stop eying you."

"You big baby, you know Soda's my friend. He knew I liked you for years, he was always watching me because he wanted to keep an eye on me. Today he winked because of the look you were giving us for me leaning on him. He told me the other night you liked me, and he bet that you would get jealous enough to tell me if he paid more attention to me. I told him not to, but well, you know Soda."

"Yeah I know Soda, and I'll get him back. But, for now…" he trailed off, leaning down and capturing my mouth with his, his hands rubbing up and down my sides and my back. I opened my mouth, letting his tongue in to explore, tasting his minty sweet taste, I moaned a little, if he didn't stop soon I'd be climbing the walls.

The rest of the movies passed by in the same fashion, us kissing and light groping. When it ended, we walked out the back way and headed for the Curtis house.

Okay, this is where I am going to end this tonight. I hope ya'll like this chapter. Please, R&R people. I am looking for a beta, as I mentioned, so if anyone is interested, please let me know. I'll be writing more in a couple of days. Enjoy and bye for now ;-).


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize to my faithful readers for not updating this fic sooner. I have been working on my other, Fire and Ice, a lot and got caught up in it. So this is dedicated to my reviewers and those who have sent me messages wishing me to update, I hope you enjoy it. Happy 4th of July weekend to everyone!

Chapter 4

It was a rather chilly walk back to the Curtis house, but I paid it no mind. In all of my hopes, dreams and fantasies I had never imagined it would be like this. Sure I knew I would feel happy, I mean I just got the boy I've been pining after for years….who wouldn't be?!?!? I didn't know I would feel like I was floating, like nothing could go wrong. Looking back I see now how naïve I was, believing our road to love would be easy.

I blame my naiveté on youth, thinking everything would be this perfect fairytale. I should never have believed that real life was a storybook, but like I said I was young and naïve. But I digress.

Walking down the sidewalk, my arm around Steve's waist and his around my shoulders, I felt like I was on top of the world. The night was perfectly quiet, no sound shattering the stillness of the late evening. The stars were brightly shining, the full moon illuminating the landscape and giving everything a ghostly aura.

We were almost to the Curtis' when we heard it, the shrill sound of a frightened scream shattering the peaceful night. It only took a moment for me to recognize it, the voice belonging to my adopted little brother Ponyboy.

Breaking away from Steve I ran, grabbing my switch out and opening it at a run. When I got there I saw them; three older socs, ganging up on Ponyboy and beating him to the ground. Steve ran past me, grabbing one soc while I closed my blade, tucked it in and ran and attacked the smallest one. Between the two of us we chased the boys off, but not after getting in a few good hits.

Turning around, I knelt beside Ponyboy, noticing the blood running down his face onto his clothes, his eyes closed and breathing unsteady. Using my shirt I wiped his face gently before running my hands ober his arms, chest and legs. Not feeling anything broken, I turned to Steve.

"We need to get him home. Can you carry him?"

He nodded his assent and leaned down, slinging Pony's arm over his shoulder and picking the boy up as carefully as he could. It was a grim picture we made, Steve carrying the unconscious boy while I trotted beside him in my blood stained shirt.

I ran in front of Steve, opening the door and standing aside to let him in. We were greeted with questions and Soda running to take his brother from Steve. Darry questioned us, his tone loud and angry. We told what we knew and we had just finished when Pony moaned and opened his eyes.

Pony was stretched out on the couch, blinking his eyes slowly and moaning under his breath from the pain. I knelt beside him, Steve behind me, Soda and Darry kneeling down by his head. Darry cleaned him off with a wet washcloth, getting what I couldn't before laying it down on his forehead.

After cleaning him up, Darry sat beside the couch on the floor, so the rest of us did the same, watching over Pony and waiting until he was ready to tell us what had happened. For some reason, I had the feeling that his story was going to be a doozy. I had never been more right.

I'm finishing here for the night. I know this isn't my best chapter, but the next one will be better, explaining why Pony was by himself in the park. It will also be a lot longer. I should have it finished after the 4th and will post it before the weekend, I promise. Thanks to my loyal readers. Please r&r, let me know what you think. Until next time, my friends.


End file.
